coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9000 (28th September 2016)
Plot Roy plans his route to Inverness as Alex packs his bags. Tyrone volunteers to drive them there. Sharif asks Yasmeen not to tell Sonia that the flat is hers until he's finalised the finances. As Alex says his goodbyes, Fiz and Tyrone sense the frosty atmosphere between Roy and Cathy. Vinny has prepared a model of the finished flats which impresses Eileen. Kirk is worried that Ozzy is not himself and concentrates on the dog rather than repairing his relationship with Beth as Maria suggests. Fiz sits Cathy down and asks what the matter is between her, Roy and Alex. Cathy tells Fiz that Alex is her dead husband's son and admits she’s struggled to accept Alex since she discovered the truth. Eileen sees Billy refusing to give Todd the time of day. Ozzy collapses on the ground as Kirk and Caz walk him. The woody breaks down en route to Scotland near Murton in County Durham. They ring the cafe and tell Cathy that the engine is smoking before the mobile signal fails. She starts to panic something has gone terribly wrong. Erica spins a yarn to the twins that flowers on her auntie's grave are missing and the police are involved. Tyrone gets through to Kevin, putting a stop to Fiz and Cathy's worries but Cathy is concerned that her attitude has lost both Roy and Alex to her and orders Kevin to tow the woody home. Sharif signs for one of the new flats. Eileen gets the Gazette interested in the flats. Roy tells Tyrone that he can never replicate what he had with Hayley. A relieved Cathy arrives with Kevin in the garage's pick-up van and tells Alex that she's angry with Alan and not him. Aadi admits to the theft of the flowers. Erica isn't impressed with the punishment of the loss of television for twenty-four hours. Alya gives Aidan a cheque for the new lines in full view of Sharif. Erica confiscates the twins' iPads but Dev is angry that she tricked them by threatening the police. She convinces him not to spoil them. Caz breaks the news to Maria that Ozzy has terminal cancer and needs to be put down. Maria is stunned. The woody is repaired and Tyrone tells Fiz that he doesn't think Roy loves Cathy and is settling down for what he views as second best. Billy warns Eileen that Todd has a hatred for Phelan and that she should be mindful of the mess she could be getting herself mixed up in. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street *Road off A19, outside Murton Notes *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. The sequences on the road outside Murton were recorded in Heaton Park, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy confides in Fiz about Alan being Alex's father; Billy warns Eileen that Todd has a hatred for Phelan and that she should be mindful of the mess she could be getting herself mixed up in; and Maria and Kirk are left devastated by shocking news. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,450,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes